The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that is able to limit a setting content of a job in accordance with a login state of a user; and a job setting method in the information processing apparatus.
An image processing apparatus (an example of an information processing apparatus) that executes various jobs such as a print job or a scan job may have an authentication function to cause a user to log in thereto in accordance with a preset authentication operation. In addition, in such an image processing apparatus, use authority for a setting content of a setting item regarding a job may be changed in accordance with a login state of a user. For example, it is conceivable that, of “color printing” and “monochrome printing” which are setting contents of color type regarding a print job, “color printing” is usable when a user A1 has logged in but cannot be used when a user A2 has logged in.
Meanwhile, as a method for reducing time and effort for a setting operation of setting each setting item regarding a job, there is a method in which a setting content of each setting item is pre-registerable, and the setting content of each setting item is set at once in accordance with a selection operation of selecting the pre-registered pre-registration information in executing the job. In addition, a method (hereinafter, referred to as “wizard format”) is also known in which each setting item is sequentially displayed in an interactive format with a user such that a setting content of each setting item is sequentially settable. Furthermore, there is a setting method (hereinafter, referred to as “workflow function”) which is a combination of these setting methods and in which a content of each setting item is set in accordance with selection of pre-registered pre-registration information, and contents of one or more preset setting items of the setting items are changeable in a wizard format.